brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:PoolPyro/Fanmade Transformers S1 E1
Today this is my first script! (not everything is lego in my fanmade transformers series) Fan Made Transformers Series 1 Episode 1 Meanwhile, at a workshop… Steve: Wow! First day on the job. Sam: This is a great day to do our first job. Dynamite: So, first day on the job, what do we do Mustache Pig? Mustache Pig: For this job, your goal is to bring cars here and fix them. You’re fixing assistants will be Leonardo and Donatello. You will bring the cars here and Leonardo and Donatello will fix them. Sam, Dynamite and Steve: OK. (Sam, Dynamite and Steve go into the car hauler truck.) Steve: We know where some cars are that need to be fixed. (They start driving in the neighborhood.) Sam: Look, there’s one! (They drive over to the house.) Dynamite: There is no one living in this house. Strange. But, there is a black car right there. (They put the car onto the truck.) Steve: We are ready to go find the next one. (They start driving.) Meanwhile, in an unknown area… Bowser: Minions. Go find every last Autobot and kill them! Minions: Yes, sir! (The Minions start marching off. They see a truck.) Minon #1: It’s an Autobot…attack! Other Minions: Attack!!!! (The Minions start shooting the truck.) Dynamite: What are they doing? And, where are we going? Jazzion: Away from Bowser’s Minions. Steve: Who said that? Jazzion: The truck you are driving in. Sam: Wow! A talking truck? (Vehicles drive beside them. They are the other Autobots. The black car drives off the truck by its self because it is an Autobot.) Minions: Attack all of the vehicles! (The Minions feel a little earthquake which is Red landing.) Minion #2: Oh no! (Red starts shooting at some of the Minions with his gun arm.) Minion #3: Send in reinforcements…big ones! (Big reinforcements come.) Minion #4: Attack that Autobot and the others! Big Minion #1: Yes, sir! (The big reinforcements punch Red.) Red: Can’t give up! (The big reinforcements keep punching Red.) Big Minion #2: You’re heading to Bowser’s Big Jail. (A random Autobot appears out of nowhere and kills one of the big reinforcements.) Kopaka: Need help? Red: They’re running away. They will return soon. Kopaka: Kopaka to Jazzion. Kopaka to Jazzion, do you read? Jazzion: Yup. What are the orders? Kopaka: Drive the humans to the base so they can see our real forms. Jazzion: Yes, sir! Green, Blue, Black and the others…roll out to the base. News Reporter: Breaking news…there are reports of some fighting robots battling some of Bowser’s Minions. Now, let’s get reactions from Pork City’s Minions. Citizen #1: That was so awesome seeing giant robots fight Bowser’s Minions! Citizen #2: I can’t believe my eyes and what I just saw out there! Citizen #3: We have no idea who they are! They could be real or fake. Citizen #4: There is a white one and a red one. News Reporter: That’s all now for our update. Pork News out. We’ll see what happens next. Back at the base… (The humans walk out of the truck which is Jazzion. Jazzion drives forward.) Red: Autobots, transform! (The camera is aimed toward the humans as the Autobots transform off-screen.) Red: We are the Autobots. We are here to protect humans and battle Decepticons. Sam: Our truck is a robot. Jazzion: We should not show ourselves to the citizens. Kopaka: We are on tv and that’s not good. Red: So, they know who we are. News Reporter on the TV: We also discovered something that these robots, called Decepticons, are with Bowser. Kopaka: And they know where we are. (Bowser announces to King Pig’s Minons…) Bowser: Attention all of King Pig’s Minions. Tomorrow we will attack your city and you are going to be ready. King Pig: Oh…we ARE ready! Bowser: We are going to win and your minions are defenseless. King Pig: Bowser is so wrong. We have strong pigs and Autobots. Bowser: So, be prepared! Kopaka: We are going to be ready and we are going to reveal ourselves. Red: I don’t think that is such a good idea. Kopaka: Why I want us to reveal ourselves is so the minions can be protected. (At the Decepticon base…) Decepticon Leader: My Decepticon Minions…go and destroy all Autobots that are out there! Destroyer, you’re in charge of the battle. Destroyer: As you wish, my Master. Decepticons…hunt down every Autobot and Minion that is out there. Red: Autobots…roll out! The End Category:Blog posts